As a technique for realizing both formation of a fine pattern not larger than 100 nm and mass productivity in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor element, attention has been focused on a nanoimprint method. In the nanoimprint method, a template having unevenness (concave-convex) corresponding to a pattern desired to be formed on a substrate is pressed to an imprint material which has been applied to the surface of the substrate to be transferred and has photo curability, and held until the imprint material permeates inside the unevenness pattern. Thereafter, application of light is performed, to cure the imprint material, and the template is released from the imprint material, to obtain a desired pattern.
The imprint material is applied to the substrate by ink-jetting with reference to each one shot based on an imprint recipe (information of droplet positions of the imprint material). At the time of pressing the template to the imprint material, it is necessary to create the imprint recipe in view of a variety of information, such as a position and a shape of a partial shot and distortion of the substrate, so as not to cause deficiency and excess of the imprint material. There has thus been a problem of it taking time to create the imprint recipe.